


电灯胆

by lxskr666



Category: The White Storm 2: Drug Lords, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M, all藏倾向, 混乱大三角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxskr666/pseuds/lxskr666
Summary: 三观不正，谨慎阅读。迪奇→地藏←余顺天。





	电灯胆

夜。  
晚风在林间穿梭，抖落一片片星光。轻薄的云在远处深蓝的天幕间翻涌，时聚时散。一切好似陷入沉睡，除了从门内泄露的喘息，预示着这个夜晚并不平凡。  
余顺天从房里走出来，顺手关上门，将房内的一切与现实隔离开来。迪奇在转角处放风，看到余顺天出来，做了个“请”的手势。余顺天微微点头，随着迪奇走下楼梯。  
明明春风一度足以让人精神焕发，但余顺天的面上却也没添几分红润，表情还是淡淡的，透着冷硬，就像一把锋利的剑。西装依旧整齐，领带系得一丝不苟，正如余顺天本人带给别人的感觉一样——好像所有事情都在他的掌控之中，好像很少有事情能让他勃然变色。  
这也是迪奇对余顺天怀有说不清敌意的原因之一。这个男人看上去无懈可击：商界精英、大慈善家，无数个头衔将他打扮得光鲜亮丽。举止得体、温柔绅士则是他的另一副伪装，若是情窦初开的女孩子，难免会为其疯狂。然而迪奇在地藏的口中了解了余顺天的过去，他并不像外表那样温和无害。他之前在余南的手下做事，作风狠厉，道上皆知。虽然他现在说着要与毒贩死磕，要支持扫毒、创办戒毒基金会，但可笑的是余顺天上两代都与毒品有着不清不白的关系，甚至因为毒品弄得家破人亡。若是他真的厌恶毒品，为什么还会到这里来？  
伪君子。  
迪奇面上仍维持着恭敬，将余顺天送到车旁，手放在车顶与车门的连接处上空护着余顺天上车。余顺天坐上车后礼貌地道了句“多谢”，迪奇也礼貌地回答： “应该的。余先生路上小心。”说完关上车门。黑色商务车启动，慢慢消失在他的视线尽头、夜色深处。  
迪奇转身回道别墅，走到房门前，敲了两下门。  
“进。”从房里传来的声音懒洋洋的，尾音沙哑，撩动着他的耳朵。  
“老板，送走余先生了。”迪奇不敢与地藏离得太近，只是站在离床尾几步的地方汇报。  
地藏舒服的靠在床头抽雪茄，刘海有些凌乱，脖子上、手臂上留着印记，更别提锁骨上的牙印。被子被团成一团勉强遮住他如雕塑般完美的身体，半遮半掩，更是勾人。他又吸了一口，缓缓吐出，眼波流转，媚态横生。  
这世间没有任何一个人如他这般。  
“知道了，你也下去休息吧。”  
“是。”

迪奇怀着一种极其复杂的心情回到自己的房间，关上门。他收拾好衣服，走进浴室洗澡。他站在喷头下，闭上眼睛，让水流顺着脸颊滑落。  
伪君子。  
地藏身上的痕迹，一道又一道，刺激着他的心。迪奇心里压着的的怪兽跑了出来，龇牙咧嘴，一种强烈的占有欲几乎夺去他的理智。多少次，他都在内心规划着伪君子的死法，但又在转念一想中败下阵来。  
迪奇知道，地藏心里的人是余顺天，一直都是。不管这么多年来，他身边美女是如何换了一茬又一茬。就算是留下那三个洋妞偶尔共度良宵，做出一副荒淫无度的样子，也藏不住酒后的话。  
他嘴里说出无数个名字，只是为了掩盖心中的那一个。  
迪奇从一本书上看到的话，现在想来才觉得是无比的贴切。地藏喝醉了就会乱说话，美女的名字可以一口气说上二十多个不带重名的，但说到最后只剩下了一个口型。  
“天哥。”  
余顺天。  
迪奇极度嫉妒余顺天。嫉妒余顺天在地藏心里无法取代的地位，嫉妒余顺天干地藏时的理所应当。  
在水声的引导中，迪奇终于可以走进他的幻想。他想象着自己走进地藏的房间，趴在床上玩手机的人会转过头来，叫一声他的名字。迪奇会夺去他手里的手机放到床头柜上，抬起他的下巴就是一个深吻。地藏会用双手搂着他的脖子把他往床上带，两个人顺势陷入柔软的大床，较劲似的进行一场欢爱。迪奇想象着自己的手抚摸着地藏富有弹性的胸肌，把它捏成不同的形状，再顺势而下，来到腹肌与人鱼线，流连一会儿，进而握住勃发的分身。地藏会歪着头看他，眼神如勾，主动凑上去吻着他的脖颈，用牙齿留下专属印记。因为提前做了准备的缘故，那一处会变得特别的潮湿柔软，手指伸进去简单扩张后就可以进入。迪奇小心翼翼地挺进，这副样子或许会引起地藏的嗤笑：“我又不是女人，这么小心干什么？”之后便是放纵，结合处发出淫靡的水声，低沉的喘息是最好的催情剂。  
直至他缴械投降。  
迪奇用水冲去墙上的痕迹，用冷水洗了一把脸，离开浴室。  
一开始他就输了。

和余顺天打过一炮后的地藏心情好了不少，就连迪奇汇报被砸的两家店或许是余顺天所为时地藏也只是微微掀起眼皮，说一声“知道了”，语气里的宠溺光明正大的流露，刺得迪奇心尖发颤。  
他没有任何立场去说什么，听了也只能收拾好文件退下。两家店的损失不是小数目，为了填补空缺，迪奇还有更多事情要去做，现在的形势不允许他继续带有不该有的情绪。  
似乎好像沉迷于工作就可以什么也不想，什么也不怨。  
他又能怨谁呢？  
怨就怨不应该相遇，这样就不会把水中月镜中花当作此生唯一的救赎。

“这段时间你很忙啊。”地藏拍了拍迪奇的肩膀，走到一旁的沙发坐下。  
迪奇身体一震，猛地回头：“老板。”  
电视里播放着对余顺天的采访，西装革履的商界精英对着镜头说：“我出一亿，悬赏香港最大毒枭。”  
“请问余先生觉得谁是香港最大毒枭呢？”有记者不死心的追问，余顺天听了只是微笑，然后在人群的目送下走进公司。地藏十分认真的看着电视，听到余顺天悬赏他的命时也没有任何惊讶的表现，而是在听到迪奇回应他之后问了一句：“在干什么？”  
“在统计损失，还有检查其他店的流水。”迪奇小心翼翼地开口。  
“唔，辛苦啦，晚上来喝酒。”地藏对着他笑了笑。  
“好。”  
电视上的内容变成了街头巷尾的访谈，在公园里散步的老头老太对着话筒说着自己对邻里发生事情的看法。迪奇在看报表的时候偷偷抬眼看了一下地藏，地藏的手搭在膝盖上慢慢的敲着，低着头，似乎在思考。  
或许还是有点伤心的吧。  
毕竟在迪奇眼中，地藏是无所不能的、是妄为恣意的、是阴险凶狠的，也是在醉酒时低声念出那个名字时会落泪的。  
孩子。

“最后一次了。”   
“怎么？”  
“不能再这样了。”  
“后悔了？”  
“后悔了。”  
“呵。”  
“你我之间还是要有个了断。”  
“又想砍我啊？”

迪奇赶到的时候地藏已经搂着小姐醉倒在沙发上了。房间里灯光昏暗，酒瓶在地上，随着男女们忘情地扭动，咕噜噜地滚来滚去。他先蹲下身子整理好一地狼藉，打电话叫人把正扭得上头的俊男美女送回家，之后将KTV机关掉，来到地藏身边。地藏醉得不轻，脸红红的，感觉到有人过来，努力睁开眼睛，发现是迪奇后长舒一口气：“你来啦。”  
“嗯。”迪奇扶住地藏伸出来的手。  
“喝酒。”地藏坐直后给迪奇倒了一杯红酒给迪奇，迪奇接过，一饮而尽。  
“再喝。”迪奇又是一饮而尽。  
就这么连喝了五杯，地藏有些阴郁的心情有着变好的迹象，开口道：“sorry啦，我不开心就喜欢灌酒给别人，其实红酒还是要慢慢喝的。”  
“反正我也不会喝红酒。”  
“你小子还是没变啊，不懂得享受。”地藏给自己倒了半杯，拿在手上晃着：“一切都顺利吧？”  
“顺利。”迪奇也给自己倒了半杯，伸过去：“Cheers！”  
“Cheers！”地藏笑了，也伸过去和迪奇碰杯，高脚杯里的液体晃动着。  
“车在外面，要回家了吗？”  
“等等，去海边走走。”  
“好。”  
两人并肩走在海边，一时无言。地藏一边走一边踢着沙滩上的小石头，没踢起来反而溅起了一堆沙子。迪奇看准时机踢走了一块，两人看着那颗无辜的小石头跳进大海。  
“我得申请警方保护了。”地藏说出了迪奇希望听到的话。迪奇一直在等着地藏的指示，这个答案在他预料之中。毕竟地藏明面上还是成功商人，警察那边也不会不允许。  
“好，我明天去联系。”  
“嗯。”地藏又往前走了几步，停住了。  
“怎么了？”迪奇跟上去，问。  
地藏转身看迪奇，不说话。那一瞬间，仿佛天上所有的星星都落进了他的眼里。迪奇的耳朵里，心跳声压过了海潮声。  
“再过来一点。”地藏说。  
迪奇靠的再近了一点，近到两人的呼吸都可以被对方感知。  
地藏张开双臂拥抱了他。  
迪奇先是僵硬了一下，再缓缓伸手搂住地藏的腰。在得到默许后抱得更紧了一点。  
“多谢。”地藏从不轻易同人交底，迪奇是一个。  
迪奇眼眶发热，心尖一颤。

当迪奇收拾好一切走进房门的时候地藏已经靠在床上喝掉了又五分之一的红酒。  
迪奇有些无奈，一手握着地藏的手腕，一手把杯子拿走。他把红酒连杯子一起拿出房门，然后给地藏打来漱口水。  
地藏接过漱口杯，含了一口，吐掉。迪奇抽出纸巾帮他擦了擦嘴，端着水出门。  
将杯子放好后，迪奇再折返，给地藏盖被子。地藏睡觉不喜欢穿那么多衣服，迪奇怕他着凉，把被子提到脖子那里牢牢盖住。  
“盖这么上面，好热。”地藏忍不住吐槽。  
“会冷。”迪奇顶着地藏的眼神，神色不变。  
地藏看着他贤惠的小弟在灯下忙碌，心头突然一暖。如果说这世界上还有人像这样的照顾他，迪奇算是一个了吧。于是，借着酒劲，地藏选择放纵自己，跟着自己的感觉走。  
然后，他在迪奇惊讶的眼光下掀开被子，勾着迪奇的脖子把人扯到床上，抬头就是一个吻。  
“怎么这么僵硬？不会还是处吧？”他开玩笑道。  
迪奇不敢动，怕自己压到地藏，象征性的挣扎一下：“老板你醉了。”  
“我清醒的很。”地藏说着，解开了迪奇的衣服。  
他看见平日里很乖的马仔，眼中突然放出了某种近似于狼一样的光芒。

地藏醒来的时候浑身疼。放纵的下场。  
他打开床头柜上的保温杯，倒了一杯温水，喝完了才觉得稍微好受一点。紧接着，他发现了一点不对劲。  
为什么后面会疼？他昨天并没有……  
等一下？地藏终于回忆起了昨晚的最后一幕。  
他，把，迪奇，扑倒了。而且还十分主动，什么骑乘啊后入啊都来了好几次。  
妈的自己这是精虫上脑了吧，搞谁不好还误伤自己马仔。地藏对情爱这种事情看的很开的，自己爽了就完事了，他第一反应不是觉得被冒犯，而是觉得自己应该给被“误伤”的马仔一个道歉。  
打开门，迎接他的是另一个小弟：“老板，迪奇去冰库了。”  
“什么？”地藏又走回房间，迅速换上衣服，从衣柜里拿出两套大衣给小弟拿着：“你跟我开车过去。”

“什么时候去的？”  
“奇哥一大早就跟我说了，具体什么时候去的不清楚。”  
地藏匆匆赶到，撩开帘子就走进了冰库。迪奇面对着墙壁站着，冻得不轻，身体有点抖。  
“喂，你这么怕冷来什么冰库啊。”地藏上前，连忙把大衣给迪奇披上，拉着人就想走。  
“对不起老板。”迪奇说。  
地藏看着他睫毛冻得都有些白了，听到迪奇道歉还觉得奇怪：“道什么歉，先跟我回去。”说着把快要站不稳的迪奇抱起来，快步走出冰库。  
回去的路上，小弟在前面开车，地藏看一件大衣不够，又给迪奇盖了一件。迪奇不说话，默默的坐着。地藏觉得好像有什么事情不对，但一时间没想明白。

“我，昨天喝太多了，对不住。”地藏十分诚恳的和迪奇道歉。被裹成粽子的迪奇听到地藏的话，摇了摇头：“老板，我不需要道歉。”  
“呃，那你需要什么呢？”  
“老板，好好爱惜自己。”不要再卑微下去了。你本该翱翔于天际，不该被情字锁在一隅。  
地藏有一瞬间的迷茫：“啊？”  
迪奇努力伸出手，碰了碰地藏的机械手：“老板，多有得罪。”  
地藏又恍惚了一会，然后看着迪奇对自己笑了一下。  
合着这小子还是“故意”的？

迪奇很快就恢复了过来，继续尽职尽责的为地藏鞍前马后的忙着。地藏有时候也会偷偷看迪奇，这小子挺厉害的，就是有点倔。认定了什么就是什么，不回头，和当初的自己还是有点像。  
那一晚的事，他们默契的闭口不提。

“余先生。您好。”  
“你好。”  
“放手吧。”  
“你没有资格和我说放手。”  
“比一场。”  
“好。”  
最后两人打了个平手。  
“说说你这么做的原因？”  
“在乎。”  
“呵。”  
“老板在乎你的。我一直都知道。”  
“所以？”  
“我希望老板开心。”

三个人，一张圆桌。  
对你的恶意情有可原，谁叫你当初不听我辩解。  
负了你的信任是我心头的结，谁知之后发生的事超出我的掌控。  
我不善良，怀着最坏的心眼，可最终还是希望你一切都好。

现在有一个办法，不知道你们……  
喂！  
嗯？  
我不想当多余的那一个，你们继续。

“其实吧，干我们这行，三观都得丢掉。”地藏说。  
“我没意见。”余顺天发表自己的看法，十分熟练的拿原本属于迪奇的台词来取悦地藏：“你开心就好。”  
“噢，那我还真是开•心•啊。”地藏翻了个白眼，转头对迪奇说：“对不住，我也是这阵子才知道，哎，如果早知道的话就没这货什么事了，妈的害得我这么伤心。”  
余顺天：“……”  
两双眼睛十分诚恳的看着额上青筋暴突的迪奇。  
“不考虑一下你老板这么诱人的身体吗？”谈判专家余顺天上线。  
“喂！你欺人太甚！”地藏拍桌。  
“我有前提。”  
“说。”  
“我四你二。”  
“……成交！”这回轮到余顺天拍桌了。  
一脸懵逼的地藏：“哈？什么四二？”  
这一次，两双隐隐泛着绿光的眼睛牢牢锁定了他。


End file.
